Baby Hazel Thanksgiving Day
Baby Hazel Thanksgiving Day '''is the twenty first '''game of the series. This is the first appearance of Baby Hazel's grandparents. Characters * Baby Hazel * Baby Hazel's Mother (in the title screen) * Baby Hazel's grandmother * Baby Hazel's grandfather * Katy Description Instructions Baby Hazel is all set to celebrate Thanksgiving Day. She is more excited because Baby Hazel’s grandparents are joining her for the Thanksgiving dinner. So, Baby Hazel has lot of chores to complete for which she needs someone's help to complete them. Help Baby Hazel in collecting fresh staples from farm and to assist mom in preparing dinner. Then dress our princess in Thanksgiving attire and fulfill everyone’s need while dining by giving whatever they ask for. Have a blissful Thanksgiving Day with Baby Hazel and her grandparents. Level 1 Baby Hazel s thinking of all activities that she needs to complete before grandparents arrive for dinner. She knows mom makes turkey for the meal, ergo she has to get fresh staples from the farm. Begin the day by helping Baby Hazel in her farm and get all that she wants. Keep checking hint bubbles to know what she requires. Don't make her wait. Level 2 Baby Hazel has reached home with fresh staples. Now she wants to help mom in cooking dinner. As she is too young, she needs someone to guide her. Help Baby Hazel in cooking turkey and decorating other dishes so that her grandparents appreciate her and shower lots of affection. Check the hint bubble if you need assistance. Level 3 Wow! Yummy meal is ready to serve and Baby Hazel's grandparents may drop by any time. Our little angel needs help to dress her up in thanksgiving attire. So help Baby Hazel in getting ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. Keep her happy by fulfilling her demands. Level 4 It is dinner time! Baby Hazel and her grandparents are ready for dinner. Help Baby Hazel to serve the yummy meal to grandparents. Fulfill their needs by serving them what they ask for. Help Baby Hazel in making this Thanksgiving Day memorable. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Collecting crops At the beginning, Baby Hazel thinks about collecting crops which makes her excited. There's suddenly wind and it snows so Baby Hazel is glad but her cat Katy is afraid. Baby Hazel went out to collect crops. She collected some wheat, pumpkins, and corns. While collecting the crops, there will be a crow so Baby Hazel will scare it away with a stick. Level 2 - Cooking dinner Baby Hazel will wash the turkey first. Then, she will put some stuffs into the turkey. She will add some oil to the surface. Next, she puts the turkey into the microwave. While waiting, she decorates the plate with fruits. When the turkey is done, she puts it on to the plate. Then, she will decorate pumpkin pie. Finally, she is going to put all the food, utensils and plates onto the table. Level 3 - Preparing for dinner The game begins in Baby Hazel's room. She will play with some toys first. Then, she tries to feed the turkey. The phone suddenly rings and it was her granny, she said she will reach in an hour. Hazel replied that she is eager to meet them. Baby Hazel quickly have a shower and get dressed. Level 4 - Enjoying dinner First, Baby Hazel give plates to her grandparents. Then, they all pray to god. they start eating soon after. They chat from time to time. Baby Hazel's grandma told Baby Hazel that she appreciates Hazel for helping mom in cooking and that she has one surprise gift for Hazel. Soon after, when Baby Hazel's grandpa wants to eat pie, Baby Hazel took it away. They all laughed. Baby Hazel's granny told Baby Hazel to give Grandpa his pie back so she did. After Baby Hazel drank the juice, Baby Hazel's grandparents will laugh because there's pie cap on her lips. Gallery BabyHazelThanksgivingDay1.png|Title screen BabyHazelThanksgivingDay2.png|Baby Hazel collecting crops in level 1 BabyHazelThanksgivingDay3.png|A cooked turkey in level 2 BabyHazelThanksgivingDay4.png|Baby Hazel in level 3 BabyHazelThanksgivingDay5.png|Baby Hazel and her grandparents praying in level 4 BabyHazelThanksgivingDay6.png|Winning screen BabyHazelThanksgivingDay7.png|Losing screen Trivia * This is the first time Baby Hazel's grandparents made an appearance. * This is the first Thanksgiving Day related Baby Hazel game. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-thanksgiving-day.html Category:Games